Feamath Peak
Baronen av Whiterock |handel = Malm og ull|image = Feamath Peak.jpg|funksjon = *Administrasjonssenter for Whiterock}}Feamath Peak, eller bare kjent som Feamath, er en avalonsk by i Whiterock, Olwyn-upon-Streisand. Grunnlagt som Fearann an mathan av "Bjørnespidderen", var Feamath Peak en enkel by som utviklet seg til maktsenteret i Whiterock. Selv en enkel baron kunne øke sin stemme i Flynn ved å herske over Feamath Peak. I dag er byen gjennomsyret av korrupsjon og enorme klasseskiller. Historie Andre Æra ''' ''Tidlig historie'' Grunnlagt av Fridenot Chimp, var Feamath opprinnelig stedet hvor kongen hadde vært på jakt, men ble overmannet av en bjørn. Fridenot brøt løs fra jaktfølget – hvor flere enten flyktet eller ble slått ned selv – og tok et spyd som han kylte inn i hjertet på dyret. Et større område ble gitt til Fridenot, og dette ville senere utgjøre Whiterock. Det ble bygget en villa midt i Feamath Peak, og murer ble bygget om lag fire kilometer fra villaen for å beskytte byen. Ved inngangspartiet til villaen var det uthogd hoder av kong Symeon og dronning Theodora, selv om disse er tapt for tiden. ''Samlingen av Avalon'' Under samlingen av Avalon (1348 – 1356) var Feamath Peak i faresonen da kong Nerseus rykket nærmere og nærmere Flynn City. De ble også et offer for én av Nerseus' generaler, lord Hylwengrad, som ikke kunne la Feamaths sauer gå til spille: det var verdifull proviant. Baronen var overbevist om at folket hans ville sulte om en beleiring ble iverksatt, og han møtte lord Hylwengrad med åpne porter. Hylwengrad var overrasket, men ble eskortert av en bevæpnet gruppe soldater til baronens villa. De ble enige om at intet blod skulle spilles hvis baronen ga Hylwengrad 1000 sauer, 500 tønner øl (inklusiv kjerrer) og 100 av byens prostituerte – menn som kvinner – til hæren. Baronen bøyde seg for Hylwengrads betingelser, og byen ble spart. Hylwengrad valgte med det å dra videre til Kophil. Selv om flere av byens borgere var glade for at det ikke kom til kamp, var flere av byens rikfolk eller middelklasse sinte for at baronen ikke hadde redusert kravet. Hvis ikke burde han ha vist militær motstand, for så å jekke på Hylwengrads krav. Dette ført til misnøye, og da kongeriket Flynn gikk til grunne var skyldte mange borgere over hele landet på øvrigheten. De regjerende familiemedlemmene av huset Chimp ble myrdet under Gaias uke ved St. Pwyll-klosteret, og Floretta Leofswine fylte maktvakuumet – en prest fra utkanten av Feamath Peak. ''Skiftende tider '' Da huset Leofswine døde ut rundt 1960, A.Æ., inntok Nonnix-familien Feamath. Shaelyn hadde fungert som den siste Leofswine-ens sekretær, og hun hadde klart å skrive testamentet slik at både byen og baronens landområder tilfalt henne og huset Nonnix. Under Nonnix-familien stoppet byutviklingen opp, og baron-familien etterlot styret hos guvernøren. Familien selv bygde en villa omtrent en halv dagsmarsj fra byen. Makten i Whiterock ble i stor grad sentralisert i Feamath Peak på denne tiden, og baroniets marker ble herjet av organisert kriminalitet. Mange flyktet fra baroniet, og befolkningen i Feamath Peak dro også til andre baronier. Til slutt var det Whiterock-inkvisisjonen som ble løsningen: en gruppe på 300 menn og kvinner ferdet langs veiene og hentet inn igjen flyktninger av jorden. Den siste mannen av Nonnix-klanen, Kenlem, tok inkvisisjonen ett steg videre, og han igangsatte en jakt på personlige motstandere av Nonnix-ene. Etter Kenlems død ble huset Sutherland de nye herskerne – utpekt av øvrigheten i Feamath Peak – og Juliana Sutherland bragte både byen og baroniet til høyder det ikke hadde sett på nesten et trekvart århundre. Huset Sutherland ble Whiterocks redning, og snart gikk baroniet forbi sine med-baronier. '''Tredje Æra Enigma-enes inntog Siste person av huset var Iraklis Sutherland. Han var blitt påvirket av sine forfedre til å lede en og tankegang, og da Léopold II av Tussarix overtok Avalon, var Iraklis én av få adelsmenn som sto mot ham. Da en visekonge fra Imperiet ble innsatt i år 6, T.Æ., sørget han for at Iraklis og hans familie ble myrdet. Istedenfor ble en av Imperiets støttespille-familier satt inn som nye forvaltere: huset Enigma. Overtagelsen av Avalon skjedde i praksis i Imperiets 6. år, da alle hertugdømmer, fyrstedømmer, markskap, grevskap og baronier var underkastet den imperialistiske visekongen. Under Cromwell-konferansen i april, Imperiets 6. år, var Ovidius tilstede da visekongen, Regnbuets Råd, Kanselliet og Konsulen av Jipsir tildelte landområder til adelsmenn og borgere som hadde deltatt aktivt i Tussarix' suksessrike overtagelse av Avalon. På kongelig ordre overtok huset Enigma Whiterock etter familien Sutherland, og den sittende adelsklanen ble myrdet. Ovidius hadde med et kongelig signert papir klatret rangstigen og blitt baron – han sto over sine egne brødre i sosial klasse, som nå alle måtte underkaste seg ham. Flins kroning Trivia # Feamath Peak er byens moderne, men den har gått gjennom flere forskjellige navn. #* Byens opprinnelige navn, Fearann an mathan, kan løst oversettes til "Bjørnens enemerke", og referer til stedet hvor Fridenot Chimp myrdet en bjørn som angrep Symeon I av Flynn. #* Byen endret senere navn til Feamathan, hvor rann ''og ''an ''ble fjernet fra originalnavnet i takt med språkendringen. #* Etter samlingen av Avalon erklærte kong Nerseus I at byen skulle omdøpes til '''Feamath Piek', da byen var omringet av flere høyder. Senere endret byen navnet sitt igjen, men da med forenklingen fra Piek ''til ''Peak. Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Byer